


Wish Come True

by freeforall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Barton Family, Big Sister Wanda Maximoff, Child Abuse, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton's Farm, Depression, Domestic Avengers, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other, Parent Natasha Romanov, PoC character, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Self-Harm, Slow To Update, Team as Family, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeforall/pseuds/freeforall
Summary: A girl from our universe texts the wrong number. The person she turns out texting is the one and only Natasha Romanoff. This friendship will bring a lot of secrets in the open and make the Avengers question their pending future.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Laura Barton & Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Abby's Avenger recs





	Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this because there are a lot of wrong number books but none about someone texts one of the avengers from our universe and I wanted to see where it goes.  
> (???)= Adrianna (Girl from our universe)  
> ???= Natasha

**(???)**

Morgan Morgan!!!

Answer me!!!

**???**

I’m not Morgan

**(???)**

Stop playing Mo

???

Hate to break it but I’m not Morgan 

I think you have the wrong number

**(???)**

Damn it!!

Sorry, she got a new number and I guess I put it in wrong

**???**

It's cool you don't seem dangerous

**(???)**

*Gasp* I’m very dangerous 

**???**

I'm not buying it, kid

**(???)**

I’m not a kid!!

**???**

?Well how old are you

**(???)**

Well, hello pedo

???

I'm not a pedo

**(???)**

Y’know who says that?

A pedo

**???**

!!!I'M NOT A PEDO 

**(???)**

Calm down Jamal 

I get it your, ‘not a pedo’

I’m 14

How old are u?

**???**

So you are a kid. I'm 32

**(???)**

Looks like someones expiring soon

???

Shut up

**(???)**

So senior citizen what should I call u

**???**

?Didn't your parents tell you not to talk to strangers 

**(???)**

Yeah

But I’m lonely

**???**

?Don't you have friends

**(???)**

Yes 

**???**

So go talk to them

**(???)**

You can call me Apples 

No, I like bothering you😄

**???**

?Why Apples

Call me Widow

**Apples**

It was the first thing I thought of

**Widow**

?Shouldn't you be in class

**Apples**

Shouldn’t u be in a casket?

**Widow**

?Oh, you wanna go there

**Apples**

Yep

**Widow**

Pay attention to your class

**Apples**

It’s online

**Widow**

?You're homeschooled

**Apples**

No, because of Covid

**Widow**

?Covid

**Apples**

Coronavirus

It’s 2021 man we’re all on lockdown

Widow

2015 ,Kid

**Apples**

I wish

Shit I gtg

**Widow**

Kid 

!!Kid damn it

**Apples has left the chat**

**Natasha pov**

Natasha stared at her phone a million things running through her head. Who was this kid? Why did she think it was 2021? Natasha didn’t know why she continued to talk to the kid after all her training. Her instinct is telling her to block the kid and to find more information about her, but the kid didn’t seem dangerous. What she wanted to know was why the kid left so fast.

It had been a week since the last time the kid texted her and Natasha was getting worried and she knew she shouldn’t be. She has never met the kid but Apples had made an impression on Natasha and when you made an impression on her she wanted to know the person. Natasha wonders if she should text, maybe Apples didn’t want to talk to her, Natasha was having an ongoing battle in her head if she should text Apples.

“Waiting for your secret boyfriend to text you?” Clint said 

“It’s no one important,” Natasha said facing him

“If he wasn’t important you wouldn’t be checking your phone constantly,” Clint said he wasn’t the only one who had noticed Natasha’s strange behavior. 

“They aren’t important,” Natasha said leaving the common room and going to the elevator her worries dimmed when she heard her phone chime.

**Apples**

Hey you there Widow

Widow

!!You're alive

I thought something happened to you

Apples

No, I’m very much alive

Widow

?So. where did you go

**Apples**

**Not telling**

**Widow**

?You know you can talk to me right

**Apples**

Yeah, cause I’m supposed to spill all my secrets to a pedo

**Widow**

I'm not a pedo

**Apples**

So you’ve said

**Widow**

!Then stop calling me a pedo

**Apples**

Nope this is fun

**Widow**

Whatever, kid

**Apples**

Let’s play 2 truths and 1 lie

**Widow**

Okay

**Apples**

I’ll go

1) I’m Russian

2) My grandfather died recently

3) I love to dance

**Widow**

I'm going to go with 3 

Sorry about your grandfather

**Apples**

It’s okay and it’s 2 he died when I was 7

**Widow**

?So you're Russian 

**Apples**

Yep

I’m mixed 

Russian

Latian

and African American

**Widow**

?Do you speak Russian 

**Apples**

Da

Go your turn

**Widow**

**I'm also Russian**

**I know the Avengers**

**My best friend is deaf**

**Apples**

2 the Avengers aren’t real 

If they were I would have Black Widow adopt me

**Widow**

?What do you mean the Avengers aren’t real 

And it’s 3 my best friend isn’t deaf

**Apples**

They aren’t real all comics and movies

**Widow**

**I think you’re crazy**

**Apples**

Yeah, I’m not really mentally stable

**Widow**

I’m sensing ADHD as well, Anxiety too

**Apples**

*Gasp* are u stalking me?

Did u steal my chart?

So u gonna kidnap me?

My bags are already packed just say the word and I’m ready

Widow

!?!No 

!I’m not kidnapping you

?Why would you want someone to kidnap you

**Apples**

Because it would make my life spicy

**Widow**

I’m very worried about you

Apples

Don’t be everything fine just giving out my address to strangers to see which one kidnaps me

since u won’t help!!

**Widow**

Maybe because I don’t want to go to jail and I value freedom

**Apples**

**Freedom?**

**Who is freedom?**

**Why freedom?**

**What freedom?**

**Where freedom?**

**When freedom?**

**Widow**

You need professional help, like a lot of it

**Apples**

I’m offended

**Widow**

I don't care

Just speaking facts

**Apples**

**U hurt my feelings😭**

I never thought u would text back

**Widow**

?Why not

**Apples**

Just that ur a complete stranger 

A potential pedo

And I really like you seem chill

People I like tend to leave my life or just be in my life but completely ignore me

**Widow**

Not a pedo

?I'm sorry but why don't you stop talking to the people that ignore you

**Apples**

U can’t really cut off ur dad now can u?

Speaking about him his going to be pissed when he sees my grade

**Widow**

I'm sorry he sounds like an ass 

**Apples**

Yeah, he can be but he’s not all that bad 

He’s just never present 

**Widow**

Well, I'm not leaving anytime soon kid

**Apples**

That’s what they all say

Gtg txt u later

**Widow**

Bye, kid


End file.
